vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118260-20-plat-for-credd
Content ---- Isn't this really what your thread's about? Seems to have nothing to do with CREDD doubling and everything to do with the stated fact that you think this game's 'incredibly average' with slow content drops. In which case, why would you bother playing, whether CREDD is 1 plat or 100? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No, it's not, it's to do with the fact that after I bought the game I've played using CREDD in where the price was reasonable and now it's just insane to the point where for a person playing casually 20 CREDD is far out of my reach, I've no interest in parting with my money on a game that's going no where fast and since that's the case, as I said, I guess this is my last month. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Alright let me put it this way, 10 plat was way more than enough in the first place when I was playing it "hardcore" with my guild before we all left, I was farming fully and playing for as long as I could, 10 plat into CREDD and the rest of my gold would go into repairs, consumables, dyes etc, regardless on if my intention was to play more casually now 20 plat is still an insane price regardless of how you look at it, as someone said with it being 10 plat on the NA servers and somehow the price of 20 managed to make its way into the EU servers, even if I was playing the way I was in september and before that...I would still of been baffled at how the hell 20 plat is a legit price. | |} ---- While I admit 20 seems high, I also just spent 3 hours on the weekend farming raw mats to sell, and made 15p (I specifically farmed to recoup the cost of my new Elite Thicket). So altogether, I can see why the price went up. | |} ---- Let me put it another way: You can make about 1 plat a day for about twenty minutes of harvesting. That makes you 30 plat a month for very little effort. That should be more than enough to cover your sub, repairs, and consumables. If you need more currency than that to have fun, that's on YOU, not Carbine. If you're not willing to spend 20 minutes a day to opt into the CREDD system, that's on YOU, not Carbine. If you don't want to spend $15 a month to bypass CREDD, which is roughly equivalent to 1.5 hours of work a month for minimum wage employees, that's on YOU, not Carbine. With all of these options available, no one is going to empathize with you when you come here and complain about how hard it is to gain access to this game you don't really like. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Basically, this. Hopefully, you can find a payment method that works for you op! ^^ | |} ---- Sound's like your just here to *cupcake* about the game. Players set CREDD prices. I can play 1 to 2 hours a night and have that much plat in a matter of days let alone a whole month. Lets not make this about plat. (drop 3 increased the amount you make just by playing by a large amount from 40 to 47 last night on my alt I made 5 plat.) The real issue here is you don't like the game and instead of just admitting to yourself that you don't like the game. You are just bringing negativity to the forums and seeking attention. Log out don't log back in and stop posting here, I mean really what is the point of all this? | |} ---- You're never going to convince people like that to make the system work for them. I personally loved the RMAH in Diablo 3, and I made my money back on buying the game easily. I was the ONLY one of my 8 friends IRL who even touched the selling element of the game, even after I explained how easy it was and that it actually worked. There's something about these systems that utterly repel people, even though it works in their favor. Just like real economics, I suppose! | |} ---- ---- Ah, so glad you're letting us know. I'm not sure how we could have prepared for the loss otherwise. | |} ---- ---- I'm curious to hear what you expected them to do in a month to get the price down. | |} ---- ---- Honestly? CREDD costs $20 real money. Do you think someone who purchases CREDD for $20 only want 10 plat? No value here for the person paying with real money. 20 plat is nothing compared to $20. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Unless you want CREDD to cause as much forum drama as PLEX on Eve online you may want to limit the number of CREDD people can hoard. There's no point holding dozens of CREDDs unless you're a speculator treating the currency as the real life gold standard. It would also limit the profit people make out of weird loopholes and exploits. | |} ---- ----